


lilacs and love confessions

by lovely404



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some crying, Sunsets, dreamnotfound, enchroma video, its happy tears though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: george gets the enchroma glasses and he finds that he may have a new favorite color
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 262





	lilacs and love confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't get all the quotes from the video 100% accurate and there's some stuff in here that didn't happen at all!
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)

“Put them on, put them on!!!” 

George sighed at his best friend, who was far too over-excited in his opinion. They had decided to film the long-awaited video today, the enchroma glasses. George sat back in his chair and reached across his desk to grab the glasses, only hearing Dream's exclamations in the back. They had already filmed the colorblind test, so the only thing left to do now was to put on the glasses and see the world in full color. 

“Dream, calm down, I'm putting them on now,” George giggled. To be honest, he appreciated how excited Dream was for him. It was almost like he was feeling the emotions for him. George has always had a hard time expressing his thoughts. There were rare moments when he got genuinely excited, most of the time those reactions were triggered by Dream's words. Every scream he let out in videos was because of Dream, every laugh, and even every sigh. All because of Dream.  
Worming his way out of his whirlpool of memories, he held the glasses up to his head, practically teasing Dream. 

“Come on dude, put them on!! I'm practically tearing up over here!” Dream whined, clearly desperate for his friend to just do it. 

George let out a soft chuckle, “Why in the world are you tearing up? This isn't meant to be sad.” 

Dream let out a sniffle, “George, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm just happy because you're going to see color!!” George felt his shoulders slump. It's true, he was finally going to see color. He hadn't thought much about it, he was too wrapped up in joking with Dream and simply listening to his voice. George smiled to himself, feeling a warm, giddy feeling swallow him whole. 

“Uh, earth to George?” Dream’s voice cut through his moment. George perked up and turned his gaze directly into the webcam. “Welcome back cutie, whatcha thinking about?” The teasing went straight to George's cheeks, blushing a violent red. He let a smile overcome his features, trying to distract Dream from the growing blush on his face. 

“Shut up, you're such an idiot,'' George shook his head slightly rolling his eyes in the process. He heard Dream laugh a bit over the phone, and watched as his Minecraft character flew over to face him. “Dream, what are you doing?” George asked, somewhat suspicious of Dream’s intentions. 

“Calm down George, I just want to be the first thing you see with the glasses!” George felt his mouth drop open. He felt touched, and at this moment he was glad he decided to do this video with just Dream. “Enough stalling, put them on.”

George lifted the glasses back up so that they were in line with his eyes, he slowly pushed them up to fit right on his nose and pulled his hands back. He saw Dream’s avatar in front of him, and he spun around, examining the rest of the world. 

“So how do I look?” Dream’s voice once again cut through his thoughts.

“You're… darker?” George said, unsure how to phrase his words.

“Well yeah, green is darker than yellow,” Dream said and George could practically hear his smile.

Dream flew over to a dandelion, using it as a way to compare the colors for George. 

“You're actually green!!” George exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement. 

“Yeah! I am, I am!! Wait come see-”

“No, come back!” George interrupted, far too interested to care. Dream let out a laugh, mumbling something about George being cute. He walked back over and stood so George could examine him.

Once George was finally done, they flew around the world looking at all of the different biomes and blocks. George was completely immersed in all the colors. Dream noted that he was similar to a child exploring the world for the first time. 

“George come look at the flowers!” Dream called out, seeing the flower forest below him. Both boys flew down and George had to take a minute. The colors were beautiful. “Hey, George? Are you okay? You're pretty quiet right now.” George looked up into the webcam, his vision blurry from the tears in his eyes. Dream’s eyes widened, panic filling his head. “Hey hey, it's okay. We can stop recording. Please don't cry,” Dream frantically whispered through the mic. George took a minute to shut off the camera, and Dream turned on his webcam so that George felt more comfortable talking. Dream was about to continue consoling him but was interrupted.

“Dream it's okay, you said yourself that not all tears are sad,” George said, attempting a teasing tone but settled for a soft smile. Dream let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

“Good, I'm glad you're alright. Do you want to just talk for a bit though? You're obviously overwhelmed, even if it’s a good way.”

“Sure.”

They moved their characters to stare at the setting sun. They often did this, usually after a long stream to just relax. George let out a sigh, and Dream perked his head up.  
“It's just a lot you know? Seeing all the colors. I'm excited of course, but it's like a whole new shift to my world. It's beautiful but terrifying,” George said, staring at his hands that he fiddled with below the desk. He felt stupid, there's no reason to cry over colors, everyone sees them. He heard Dream take a breath and he squeezed his hands together, preparing himself for whatever Dream would say. 

“First off, unclench your hands, even if I can't see them I know you're doing it.” George widened his eyes, shocked that Dream knew what he was doing. He let go of the tension in his body and let his hands relax in his lap. “Good, now listen to me. You probably think what you're saying is stupid, but it's not. I get it and I know it can be a bit much to handle. I just want you to know that you can tell me these things, I'm here because I care.” George looked up to find Dream staring at him. He felt his emerald eyes swallow him whole. And in that moment under the setting pixel sun, George realized he was in love with his best friend. He let out a gasp at the realization and quickly tore his eyes away from Dream.

“Hey, what's wrong? Did I go overboard?” Each word Dream spoke just furthered this epiphany onto George. He felt tears fill his eyes once again as he immediately tried to rub away the evidence. 

Dream continued to try to get through to George only to be met with silence. He got the hint and leaned back to give him some time. Meanwhile, George was facing the battle of a lifetime in his head. “Do I tell him? Or no?” back and forth until he couldn't even tell which was which. Dream kept seeing flickers of emotions in George's eyes, he figured he was processing something. It was halfway through the night in Minecraft now, and neither of them have said a word. Suddenly, a voice.

“I love you.”

It was so fast that Dream hardly caught it. But once he processed those three little words, his head shot up. 

“You what?”

“Don't make me say it again.”

“I love you too.”

“Huh?” George didn't understand. Love him? Impossible. 

“I'm serious George. Why do you think I say all the things I say? It's because I love you.”

There was another beat of silence until they both burst out laughing. They felt so stupid, not in a bad way, they just couldn't believe that it took so long for them to say it. 

“Wait for one second, George.” Dream moved his character away from George and soon came back with a bundle of flowers in his hands. “For you. I saw how attached you were to the lilacs so I wanted you to have some.” George couldn't help the smile that took over his lips. 

“Thank you,” he said gently, taking the bouquet into his hands. Dream went and stood next to him again, and simple conversation floated up into the rising Minecraft sun.

“So let me guess, is lilac your new favorite color?”

George shook his head, “No it's not.”

“Then what is it?”

“As pretty as those flowers are, I think green is far better”

“You cutie,” he punched him in a teasing manner.

“Shut up, Dream.”


End file.
